


Alliances Forged in Fire (Will Burn You in the End)

by maccabird_23



Series: King Armie and Prince Consort Timothee [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, The King (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: Robert was a good brother and God help him, he made sure his brothers never wanted for anything. Jewels, dresses, books and every comfort a royal omega could ever ask for but it never seemed to be enough. What sins had he committed in a past life that he was cursed with such disobedient little brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Robert was a good brother and God help him, he made sure his brothers never wanted for anything. Jewels, dresses, books and every comfort a royal omega could ever ask for but it never seemed to be enough. What sins had he committed in a past life that he was cursed with such disobedient little brothers.

His father always told him that the duties of a King came before everything else. Maybe this is where his error lied. He had tried his best for Harry. Let him have all the lovers he wanted, imprisoning or executing anyone who uttered any accusation against him. He’d even held the silly notion for a while when he was a young king that he would let Harry marry for love but then reality had set in.

Wars in the south, trade disagreements in the east, uprisings with the peasants and then King Armand of England always there, waiting for his chance to wreak havoc. Sacrifices had to be made, which meant meanding old wounds with his very powerful cousin. Not that it did him much good.

“You planned to trick me with your father’s bastard?” Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his younger cousin, hearing the heat in his voice. He didn’t wish to anger him further but for such a battle-smart King he seemed to always be slow to catch up.

“If I was in on this pathetic plan my little brothers cooked up do you think I would be telling you the truth now? A day before the wedding.” Robert waved his arm at the servants, watching as they scurried from the room. He yanked at Timothee’s thin wrist as the boy tried to leave with the servants, dragging and throwing him on the bed. “If I had planned this I would have certainly waited until this one gave you an alpha pup before revealing the truth.”

Hal let out broken, little whimper and Robert watched as Armie took a step forward, worry cracking his angry facade. Almost as if he disapproved of Robert’s harsh treatment. He took note of that, looking between his terrified brother and conflicted cousin.

“Do you know where Prince Harry might run to?” Robert’s eyes shifted to Lord Henry as he locked the door. The pregnant omega seemed to be more level headed than his brother but Robert wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Omegas made amazing allies but dangerous enemies.

“I know every hiding place and close friend that he might turn to. I’ll have my most trusted men find him before his coronation.” Henry raised an eyebrow at that but Robert swallowed down any doubt he felt. The coronation was in a month. It didn’t give him a lot of time but France needed this. He needed England and his alliance with Armie. He couldn’t let his foolish, little brothers bring down his kingdom.

“What makes you think I would want your little whore brother, Robert? What promise can you make me that he won’t already be heavy with child? Anyway, my wedding is tomorrow. Who do you suppose I should marry?” Robert took a calming breath through his nose, feeling anger twist in his gut at Armie’s words but he wouldn’t let his cousin rouse him into saying something he’d regret. “Were you planning on dressing up your little bastard brother in royal jewels. Have me marry your father’s little mistake?”

Robert bit his tongue, not wanting to add his own emotions to the already volatile room. Armie was nearly shouting, face red as he spit out every curse. Hal was near tears, whimpering and burying his face into Henry’s chest. For his part, Henry was staring daggers at his brother. Robert knew what he had to do. It was risky but if that worry King Armie had on his face for Hal just a few moments ago was real then it should work.

“No. I would never dream of marrying you to a bastard.” Robert steeled himself, swallowing down his guilt as he walked to his little brother, grabbing a handful of hair and dragging him off the bed. Timmy put up a weak struggle, scratching at Robert’s arm and crying for mercy. It took everything in him to ignore it and yanked harder until Hal was just a terrified little ball of tears, kneeling between Robert and Armie.

“Leave him alone. He did nothing. You’re hurting him.” Henry yelled in his ear, trying to dislodge Robert’s hand from Hal’s hair. He ignored it, keeping his hold and overpowering both omegas easily. He met Armie’s eyes, hoping to see that worry once more but the King’s face was unreadable. Robert chose his words carefully, trying to pick away out Armie’s hardened facade.

“Hal impersonated a Prince of France. Lied to the King of England. Put all of France at risk. I plan to take my father’s little mistake back to France where he will receive fifty lashes…”

“You evil son of a bitch. That will kill him. He’s your brother.” Henry interrupted, punching him hard in the chest. Robert sucked in a lungful of air at the pain, knowing he couldn’t strike the royal and actually being grateful for his theatrics. It made his words all the worse.

“If he survives the punishment he will be too scarred and broken to give away in marriage to any respectable alpha. So I’ll give him to my most loyal guards as a plaything.” For a moment, Robert thought that he had taken it too far with the last part. Thinking that they would surely see the bluff for what it was.

That’s when Robert saw that look return to Armie’s face. Concern, doubt and fear line Armie’s rough features. He took a step closer to Robert, eyes cast down at Hal with conflicting emotions. He let go of Timmy’s hair, watched as he crumbled at Armie’s feet. “Please, your Grace. I beg you. Please, you promised. You promised me.”

Something in Armie broke at those words. He knelt beside Hal, lifting a long finger and wiping Hal’s tears with the other. Robert almost raised an eyebrow at the scene, wondering if Hal had spent his time here wisely, making alliances in all the right places.

“Be quiet, you little fool before you choke on your own tears.” Armie’s word held little heat, almost whispered as if they were only meant for him and Hal. Armie motioned to his brother before standing, lifting Timmy up with one hand as if he weighed nothing. “Get… Timothee cleaned up, Henry.” He then turned to Robert. “King Robert and I have to discuss my wedding.”


	2. Chapter 2

"France, England, Rome, Norway... even Spain. Every country and kingdom will be here tomorrow with diplomats or royalty. We need to be a united front. This wedding has to happen seamlessly." Robert smacked the table to end his statement, watching as the extra movement made his wine quiver in its cup. A headache was forming just behind his eyes and he debated downing the whole thing to ease the pain but knew it would be of no use. Not while the cause of most his agony sat across the table from him. 

“So your big plan is to dress up Hal as Harry and hope that the entirety of Europe doesn’t notice your ruse? Pray tell? How will we continue this charade during the wedding feast? Or until the Coronation, when you have hopefully procured my wayward husband from wherever he is hiding? Hal cannot wear his wedding veil for the entire month. My court might start to worry about the Prince-Consort’s sanity.” Armie finished by taking a large gulp from his own cup, raising an eyebrow at Robert and fully taking in the insanity of the whole situation and for a moment Robert felt almost sorry for the brute. Almost. 

“Are you sure that no one of importance has seen Hal’s face?” Robert excelled at working under pressure but this was most definitely pushing it. There were so many loose ends. None that he could control and he hated it. 

The blond laughed, shaking his head. “Only a handful of my men and none of them are stupid enough to betray me. As for the rest of my court... Harry or maybe Hal was smart enough to make sure that the party celebrating his arrival was a Masquerade. No one has seen him without a mask. They must have been planning this deceit for weeks, even months.” Robert watched as Armie’s eyes became heated, anger twisting his face into ugly scowl. He quickly took a moment to refill Armie’s cup. A drunk king is usually not an angry king.

”Then right after the wedding Harry will fall gravely ill. He is a gentle omega. Too used to the country air and this bustling English city caught him a fever. He goes away to the southern coast to recover. A favorite of his when he was young.” Robert holds Armie’s gaze, hoping he’s quick to catch on.

“And what type of husband would I be if I do not send a battalion of my ships with to protect him. Especially, with the Spaniard’s randomly attacking the French ports.” Armie smiles, a glimmer of that cunning that so many talked about shining behind his eyes. 

“Then once Harry is well he will come back to England just in time to be coronated Prince-Consort and the rest of this ugly mess will be forgotten.” Robert sighed as Armie nodded in agreement. It had taken so long to make peace with his cousin that he truly thought that any roadblock, let alone a catastrophe such as this would end any good will they shared. 

However, when he was about to stand Armie stopped him with a hand wrapped around his wrist. Robert raised an eyebrow. It was a bold move of dominance, especially from one alpha to another. But Robert allowed it. Armie had been almost pleasant so far.

“I have my own conditions of course.” Robert froze at Armie’s words. He knew there would be stipulations. He’d be almost ashamed to call him cousin and soon, brother-in-law if he folded so easily. “Once found, Harry will undergo pregnancy test performed by my physicians. If he’s with child then I will have the marriage annulled… along with any deals we have made.”

Robert nodded, thinking two steps ahead already. He will have Lady Kristen run the search party and make sure that any pregnancy is dealt with before Harry reaches England. 

“As for Harry. Once he gives me a healthy, alpha heir he will leave my court. I do not wish to have him in my presence for longer than it would take to create an heir.” At that Robert had objections. Such an act would be humiliating and seen as a slight against all of France. However, before he could speak Armie raised a hand to silence him. “My court will already believe he has a weak disposition. They will only see it as a kindness from me that I send him away from the cities. Somewhere where he can meditate and pray in peace and away from the filth of the city.” 

Robert wanted to argue but knew it was probably for the best. Harry couldn’t stand Armie and this debacle just made any union just the more impossible. He nodded, bowing his head for Armie to go on. 

“I trust that you will do away with this Lord Grimshaw. I don’t wish for his name to ever be mentioned again after this unless it’s to tell me he is dead.” Robert raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. That went without saying. Lord Grimshaw signed his own death warrant the day he took Harry and put all of France in jeopardy. 

Armie didn’t expect a response so went on, this time a smile playing across his face as he spoke. “Well, that settles the wedding, the wedding feast and the coronation. All that is left is the wedding night.”

At that Robert froze. He studied Armie, trying to figure out his plan before he even said it. There was only one conclusion he landed at that matched Armie’s almost mirthful smile. “There will not be a wedding night. Not until Harry is found and in your bed.” 

Armie scowled at his words and Robert pushed back a growl that threatened to leave his throat. “I have acquiesced your every need, cousin. Do you not expect me to take something for myself.” 

“Hal is a virgin…” Robert started before being interrupted by Armie.

“Which all omegas should be on their wedding night. Unlike Harry…” At Armie’s words Robert finally snapped, letting some of his well hidden anger seep through. 

“Unlike your own brother on his wedding night but I guess we are all hypocrites here, Armie.” Robert knew it was the wrong thing to say even before he finished the sentence. Armie let out a growl, fist coming up to punch the wooden chair just inches away from Robert’s face. For his part, Rob did not flinch, trying to calm down and de-escalate the situation. His next words were said carefully. “Timothee is a virgin which means he hasn’t been given any birth control and anything we give him now won’t work for days. He will surely become pregnant if you take him on your wedding night. Even if he’s not in heat.”

Armie seemed to settle after hearing Robert out. He sat back down, taking a sip of his wine before shrugging. “I see no problem with that.” He was almost smiling again. As if the idea of breeding Hal, making him round with his bastard wasn’t one of the most humiliating things he could do to the young omega. Robert felt a flare of protection rise in his chest. How long had worked to make sure no one ever dishonored his brother. To make the French court see him as more than their father’s mistake. He had to think fast. 

“It will be impossible to marry him off if he is fat with child. Then he will be your problem. Surely, you don’t wish to have both my brothers in your court, plotting as they do.” Armie didn’t seem to take the bait this time, rolling his eyes at Robert’s weak declaration of plotting omegas. Not that Robert thought they could get away with much like they did in the French court. Not with Armie’s spies being extra vigilant.

“I grow tired of your games, cousin. I am the King of England and have no need for all this trickery. So let me speak plainly. No more deceit… I know you plan to marry Hal to Prince Ansel of Norway.” Armie met his eyes and Robert tried not to give anything away. Armie had more intel than Robert had guessed but he wasn’t ready to lay all his cards on the table. “Ansel doesn’t have the power or the title to give you money nor men you need to fight your wars. I do. And what can Ansel give Hal?A Lordship in the Norwegian court?”

“Legitimacy.” Robert interrupted, knowing the one thing he always wanted for Hal. What Hal always craved even though he hated the idea of being married to Ansel. “What my father could never give him. He will no longer be a bastard but the legitimate husband to a Prince. Hal’s pups will be royalty. What can you give him? What can you give that child you plan on making him bear for you?”

“The throne.” Armie said without blinking and for a moment Robert was stunned into thoughtlessness. His mind completely blanking. “Any alpha he bears me I will legitimize and they will be in line for the throne. Only second to any alphas Harry births. Does the idea not appeal to you, cousin? Both your omega brothers bearing alpha children that will be Princes and Princesses of England?”

Robert sighed, closing his eyes and feeling something deep in chest clench at Armie’s words. That was the problem. For Robert the proposition was deeply appealing and completely selfish. Having that much power in the English court. All his alpha nephews and nieces being in the greatest position of power in England. The only ones who would suffer would be Harry and Hal. Harry, knowing that his husband was also bedding his brother. Having it flaunted in his face and at court when Hal’s alpha children were legitimized. Then there was Hal. 

“If I agree to this then we both seal Timothee’s fate. To suffer the same fate as his mother and become the whore of the King. And his children that aren’t fortunate enough to be alphas. They will be bastards just like him.” 

That seemed to give Armie pause, his face becoming contemplative as he studied the table like it would give him all the answers he sought. “All the pups he bears me that are not alphas will be given titles and land. And if anyone dare calls them bastards they will suffer the greatest of fates.” 

“And Hal? There is no title that you can bestow upon him that will make him any less the King’s whore. Worst. Bedding his brother’s husband. He’ll be despised.” Robert wasn’t sure if he was trying to talk Armie out of this horrible idea or himself. After all, he could say no at any moment. It was his own greed that was stopping him. 

“Timothee… Hal. What a silly nickname. How did it not become confusing having two brothers with almost the same name.” Armie wasn’t looking at him, stalling with mindless banter. Robert could see the conflict he felt play across Armie’s face as well. Good. Robert conceded that he shouldn’t be the only one to feel like complete trash at the deal they were about to make. 

“It is short for Henry. Named after my father’s most favored omega sister, Henrietta. My father wanted more for Hal than he could ever realistically give him. So he gave him the name of a royal omega.” Robert had hoped he could give that to Hal but it was now becoming clear. He had to put being a good King above everything else, including being a good brother. 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure not a bad word is spoken about him in my presence but I cannot control every word of gossip that passes in my court. Hal is used to being scorned at the French Court. It shouldn’t be that much of a hardship for him to settle into the same ridicule at mine.” Armie’s expression was unreadable and Robert knew there wasn’t any use in arguing any of the finer points of their bargain. “Do we have a deal, cousin?”

Not that there was anything else they could argue. Robert could almost laugh at the irony. How badly he’d wanted this union. Not just between Harry and Armie but the union of France and England. One made from the blood of kinsmanship and the water of the womb, binding both Kingdoms irrevocably. “We do.” 

Once Robert retired to his rooms for the evening all he wanted to do was pass out but he knew there was a lot of plotting left to do before he could rest. Seeing Lady Stewart’s face as he closed his door made him sigh in relief. If anyone had a longer day ahead of them If was Kristen. 

“We do not have time for pleasantries, my Lady. You have to gather a small search party of your most trusted men. Make a list of everywhere and anywhere Harry might seek shelter. Find Lord Grimshaw’s sister and milk her for any information on her brother. Don’t be afraid to use money or torture or both. I need to speak to Hal before dinner…” 

Kristen slapping him across the face mid-sentence wasn’t wholly unexpected. She was the only alpha he knew that could think faster than him, always three steps ahead. She was a low-born noble but had climbed her way up to be the King’s right hand. “I have already set everything into motion, Rob. Right now you have something sitting on your bed that needs your urgent attention.” 

With that she pushed him into the next room where Prince Ansel of Norway waited, sitting on his bed. Robert sighed. This is exactly what he didn’t need at the moment. He looked over at Kristen who sat in the corner of the room, eyeing Ansel silently. “It’s good to see you, Ansel. I regret that your brother, King Boris couldn’t make it to Harry’s wedding.” 

At that, Ansel’s face set in a grim mask. “Not as deeply as I regret to inform you of my older brother’s failing health.” Robert took a breath, looking at Kristen who quirked an eyebrow and then back at Ansel. Boris had been a thorn in Robert’s side for years, refusing to join France in their war against Spain and raising trade taxes when Robert refused to marry Boris’ omega daughter. She was twelve. 

“I pray that it isn’t too grave. What have his physicians said?” Ansel wasn’t trained in hiding his emotions. Not like Robert or even Armie who were born to be future kings. He was the second son of an alpha but had a tendency to tell everyone who’d listen how he’d do everything different… if he were king. Right now he could barely contain the smile that threatened to break out across his face. 

“Our healers fear the worst. He’s been bedridden for almost a month and speaks only in delirium.” He coughed, hiding a smirk behind his hand. “Worst of all, his second child was just born but hasn’t been presented to the court or even me yet. Not while Boris is still so ill.” 

Robert inhaled, trying to plan as fast as the new information was given. There was only one reason the King’s child wouldn’t be presented to the court while the king was ill. That Ansel wasn’t allowed to see the child made it all the more obvious. “The child is not an alpha.”

Ansel shook his head in put on sadness, getting up and making his way to the table. They sat, Ansel pouring them both cups of mead. “They can only hide the truth for so long and if my dear brother dies of his illness...” 

He didn’t have to finish the sentence. Ansel would be crowned King of Norway on his brother’s passing. Then all those promises he had whispered to Robert about Norway and France being allies if he were King would come to fruition. “A great tragedy but we can all rest soundly, knowing that the future of Norway is in your capable hands.” Of course there was one caveat. 

“The only comfort that could get me through such great sorrow is my sweet Hal.” Ansel let a grin spread across his face as he mentioned Hal and Robert tried to return the smile but knew it didn’t reach his eyes. He looked back at Kristen, who had already moved from the side of the room to the door. Clearly, they had more planning to do than they bargained for. “Where is your little brother hiding? Or should I call him my future Prince-Consort?”


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
